Remembered Again
by remuslupin'sgirlfriend
Summary: While visiting Remus, Harry, having graduated from Hogwarts, receives the
1. Chapter 1

Dear Harry,  
  
Congratulations on your graduation from Hogwarts, and you should be especially proud of yourself for all those special honors you received. I know your parents would have been so pleased to see how far you've come in your studies. At times I'm taken back by just how much of your father's talent, cleverness and even appearance you express. I request that you visit me as soon as possible and I advise you to come alone. Joy is out in Austria with Renie and it is terribly boring without them to keep me company. Honesty I would have gone with my girls; they're at a music festival that Joy's wanted to attend all year. Alas, it is important that I see you privately as soon as possible. I don't believe you've ever actually been to my house. Apparate to Hattie's Winding and look for the only house with sunflowers tall as halfway up the bottom windows. I do hope to see you soon Harry.  
  
Love,  
  
Professor Lupin  
  
Harry stood before a magnificent old house, belonging to one of his father's best friends, Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin was the closest thing to a caring family Harry had left. While not blood related, it was Lupin that made sure that Harry was treated properly by the Dursley's (a family of muggles). As Aunt Petunia was Harry's Mother's sister, Harry had been unlucky enough to have grown up with the most normal people in the non- magical world, where for eleven years he was lied to about how his parents were killed in a crash (they were murdered), and about how he was as normal as any boy (when in fact Harry was a wizard). Nonetheless, Remus kept close contact to be sure that the Dursley's were not to harm Harry in any way. Admiring the beautiful sunflowers Lupin had mentioned, Harry tapped the door with his wand, sending a chime rich as a grandfather clock's throughout the house. Soon after Remus appeared smiling, but with a tired gaze that reminded Harry that last night had been a full moon.  
  
"Hello Harry, nice day isn't it? Would you care for a cup of tea?"  
  
Harry nodded and stepped inside, then nearly fell over at the sight before his eyes. Surrounding were many pictures, beaming and staring back. Harry recognized Remus's wife, Joy, and his young daughter Renie, in many places; in the muggle world (as Joy was originally a muggle, trained with a powerful and secret magic to become a half witch for safety reasons), in the Order of the Phoenix with Remus, at their wedding, and a variety of assorted places Harry had never been before. Aside from the little family were pictures of Sirius (James and Remus's other best friend recently murdered) which Harry stood transfixed before, suddenly very depressed that his godfather was no longer living. Then he saw pictures that he recognized as he had collected many copies in the years before. Pictures of the four marauders (including Harry's Father, James), pictures of James and Lily at their wedding, and of them waving happily with baby Harry in their arms. Even pictures of Peter Pettigrew lay on the wall, though Harry noticed that there were only group pictures of him.  
  
"Lousy traitor," Harry muttered, "it's his fault that the two people standing right next to him are dead."  
  
Finally his eyes fell on a picture of a woman in a healer's wardrobe standing and winking next to a twenty-one-year-old Remus. "Who is this Professor?"  
  
Remus had appeared with a tray if tea. He squinted to where Harry was pointing then froze wide-eyed. Finally he relaxed and asked that Harry follow him to the living room.  
  
"Harry did I ever tell you about Mandy?"  
  
Harry thought and shook his head, "No, how do you know her? Is she still around?"  
  
Remus frowned slightly, "No. She is no longer with us, but I knew her very well. If she had not been murdered just three months before your parents... I would have married her. She was the first woman, besides your mother of course, that saw the person I was behind," Remus gave into a sigh, "the werewolf."  
  
Harry felt shocked that he had never learned of her before, but guilty he had asked. He should have known that she was someone special.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked, I mean she looks really nice," Harry apologized softly.  
  
"It's quite alright my boy, it hurts me to speak of her so I'm afraid I have not confided in many, including yourself, of her existence. I'm just grateful for Joy and Renie; they remind me of the love I had for Mandy so many years ago. Someday when I feel up to it I will tell you her story, but today I have some things I have kept from you that I think you have a right to see. As you are a grown man, I do not plan to keep the past from you anymore. You are old enough to understand and bear the pain I trust."  
  
Remus suddenly conjured a beautiful, old, antique trunk that Harry examined with curiosity.  
  
"This trunk was your Mother's, in it I have kept a few of their old possessions that I rescued from your house shortly after it was destroyed. A few items in here, belonged to your parents as prized possessions, a few are all the pictures I could muster from the rubbish, and the rest things that your father told me to pass on to you, in the event that anything should happen to him."  
  
For hours Harry and Remus examined each of the trunk's contents, taking an item out one at a time and placing anything down as if it were unrepairable glass. Every so often Lupin would hold things such as James's old wand as if it were the best broomstick in the world muttering, "Oh why him, why did he have to be the one to go when he could have achieved so much more," or, "She was brilliant and beautiful, he told me many times of how much he loved her." Harry found a golden snitch engraved with a message from his parents about how they hoped his future would soar as high as a stray snitch. Finally one last thing remained untouched.  
  
"That Harry was your mother and father's pensive." Remus pointed to a small mahogany box. "They stored their most vivid memories in that box so that their best of moments would always remain safe."  
  
Harry held the box close, then opened it revealing a silver substance. He had had past experiences with a pensive, he knew that with a prod and a call for a particular memory, he could view his parents' fondest moments as close as the pensive would allow him to get.  
  
"Professor, would it be alright if we... if we watched a few memories in the pensive? I want to... see what my parents were like before they were... well, murdered."  
  
Remus shifted from one foot to the other "Of course we can Harry, if that is what you wish to do. However I beg you to understand that the memories may be a bit of a disturbance as you will see first hand what everyone means they say that James and Lily where two of the best wizard and witches ever."  
  
Harry had no doubt in his mind, he was ready. "I am ready." Harry said with as little doubt as he could muster in his voice.  
  
Remus paused and then, "Alright we'll begin at the train station where James and Sirius, met Peter, myself, and your mother of course on our way to Hogwarts. Now then on the count of three we shall jump in, myself first then you. One... two... three, THE TRAIN STATION!"  
  
There was a curious feeling as if being plunged through a bucket of water and then there they stood, before the magnificent Hogwarts Express.  
  
Author's Notes: I would much appreciate reviews, as this is my first attempt at fanfiction and I just want to know if y'all found my writing to be something special! Please, I don't have the heart to take a bad review so if it's not nice then forget it! I'll state the obvious by saying that the background and most of the characters in my stories belong to J.K. Rowling, but a few characters and the newest plots are ones that I dreamed up and have built from Rowling's brilliant ideas. Don't worry about new characters I've introduced I will elaborate in the future! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(Platform 9 3/4)  
  
Excited about his first year at Hogwarts, James is seen plunging his trolley clumsily through the crowd. His best friend since primary school, Sirius Black, is nearby laughing and joking characteristically. Mrs. and Mr. Potter are running behind in close pursuit, trying hard not to lose the two in the crowd. Mrs. Potter shouts as loud as possible hoping to catch the boys' attention.  
  
"James honey, your mother is an old woman and can't keep up with your enthusiasm. Do slow down for me, please!" Mrs. Potter gasped.  
  
James looked around wide-eyed at the many sights in his range of vision. There were many students, milling around in crowds, gossiping over certain teachers and other various things. There were cats, owls, and a few frogs in cages every where you turned in all different colors. A girl dressed in Gryffindor colors (red and gold) bore a tabby, red and gold, to match her outfit and a boy just a few feet away was boasting over a prefect badge for Ravenclaw House.  
  
"Sorry mum but I can't control myself! Sirius mate, have a look at our train, isn't it bloody wonderful! Oh this year is going to be great, so much opportunity!" James was beaming and looking as if he would give anything to already be in his compartment. Sirius was in a similar state, gazing at everything that passed his eyes with interest.  
  
"Bloody hell, James check out the blonde over there. She looks FINE!" Sirius was whistling his approval of a first year a little off to their left. James began to mutter.  
  
"Honestly mate, girls take time that we haven't got, I know I've got better things to do than mess with a-"  
  
James had suddenly looked to see where Sirius was pointing when next to the blonde was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his life. She had a deep shade of red hair that swung in graceful loose curls down her back. Her eyes were a brilliant green, whose color James could tell even from his place quite a distance away. Sirius read James' face and turned to see whom James was staring at, then he smirked.  
  
"Oh I think James has got a crush on the red-head, you do I see it in your eyes so don't try to deny it!"  
  
James was just about to reply to the jest when suddenly Mrs. and Mr. Potter came bursting through the crowd heaving long, heavy breaths.  
  
"You two... you two had me so worried. What would have happened if we had lost you hmm?" Mrs. Potter gained enough strength to stand straight again, "James come here and say good-bye to your parents!"  
  
James made to get away but was unsuccessful. Mrs. Potter hugged Sirius and kissed her son on the cheek.  
  
"Make me proud Jamsie (MOM NO!!!), we love you! Sirius you have been a wonderful house guest this summer and we would be delighted to invite you next summer if you wish- (I do wish Mrs. Potter please let me come)."  
  
Mrs. Potter was flattered that Sirius wanted to visit the Potter family so much as she knew well that Sirius did not have a very loving home. She was very happy to give Sirius all the motherly touch he was deprived of in the Black family house.  
  
"You are a wonderful friend to my boy, do make sure Jamsie doesn't get in too much trouble this year, I don't want anymore letters saying you two are in over your heads with trouble. I'll send a howler and don't think for a second that I don't mean it boys!"  
  
James blushed furiously as they approached the Hogwarts Express, Sirius laughing all the way. Mrs. Potter began to sob hard as they reached the steps to board the train.  
  
"My little boy is growing up so fast. Be a good boy and listen to what your teachers tell you!"  
  
Mr. Potter who had calmly let his wife fuss over the boys leaned in a way that he was just audible to James and Sirius,  
  
"The Trick is to not get caught!" He winked but a bit too suspiciously as suddenly Mrs. Potter slapped him hard across the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't you go putting ideas into their heads! Good-bye and most importantly, have fun!"  
  
"Mum I doubt I bore easily at Hogwarts!" James replied as he hugged his father and said his farewells.  
  
James and Sirius stepped aboard turning to give one last wave and then were off to find a compartment for the duration of their trip. Sirius was amused by Mrs. Potter's motherly habits. Again James face grew a shade of scarlet as a scratched his neck with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"Mum, she just worries a bit too much!" Sirius suddenly looked down at the floor and his face drooped.  
  
"I wish I had a family as nice as yours."  
  
They were silent the rest of the way as they searched for a compartment with room for two. Finally at the end of the train James shouted excitedly,  
  
"Here we go, there are only four in here, all first years like us from the looks of it. There are two boys and," James heart skipped a beat, "Those girls we saw back at the station!"  
  
James and Sirius stepped in, thinking wondrously about how great their luck had been today. Sirius had just turned to face the people in the compartment when immediately the pudgier of the two boys jumped up wand shaking in front of him. Taken by surprise Sirius's hand instinctively jumped to his wand pocket  
  
"Put that down you could have blinded me with that-"but Sirius was cut off.  
  
"I don't want any trouble Serverus Snape, but if you want to start something I'm going to defend myself!"  
  
The boy obviously was capable of no more than setting his robes on fire as he didn't even seem to notice that his wand was pointing the wrong way, but nonetheless he looked terrified at the idea that they wanted a duel. The red head girl made to stop the boy from doing something stupid.  
  
"Peter, that isn't Serverus-"  
  
"Lily there's no need for a girl to get involved, I can handle this."  
  
"A girl can do anything a boy can, just as well if not better, and by the way your wand is backwards."  
  
The blonde girl giggled and embarrassed Peter turned his wand the right way.  
  
Hearing himself addressed as Serverus Snape, Sirius suddenly understood that there had been a mistake.  
  
"No I don't want any trouble and I'm certainly not that slime Serverus Snape. I'm hurt that you think I'm that ugly git!"  
  
Sirius knew Snape from the first day of primary school, the same day he met James. Putting it lightly their introductions had not been friendly. He knew that Snape was just a bully who came from a family that centered life around the dark arts. Snape had longer greasy hair and an abnormally large nose. The blonde girl spoke up.  
  
"Oh don't take it personally! Do sit with us! Peter, he's a little paranoid! He thinks that Serverus is out to get him, so now everyone he meets he immediately thinks is Snape. My names is Zena Pacelli, and this girl next to me is Lily Evans." James blushed a little and grinned stupidly, the girl continued. "Across from us is Peter Pettigrew," The boy smiled foolishly (Sorry about trying to attack you mate! Can't be to careful really!), "and Remus Lupin! We're all first years here!"  
  
Remus was a quiet boy that appeared to be very polite and subdued. Fatigue lined his eyes, though his blond hair had a nice bit of an energetic wave. He put out his hand in greeting.  
  
"Nice to meet you, er, what did you say your name was?"  
  
James began to load their trunks to the above container as he spoke.  
  
"My name is James Potter and this is my best mate, Sirius Black. We're first years as well. Pleased to meet all of you, just let me get these trunks up and-"He stopped as suddenly the trunks had become lighter.  
  
Remus had his wand out and was pushing the trunk into the luggage container.  
  
"No problem mate I'll help you with those."  
  
James smiled, he knew Remus was going to be a good friend. On the way to Hogwarts with their new friends, The six divided into teams of two and played an exciting game of exploding snap. They were so caught up in the game that it took until someone tripped into their door to realize that the train had stopped. The group filed out and split up, the four boys going one way and the two girls joining a larger group of first year girls. As the boys made their way down to the boats in which they would travel across the lake ceremoniously to the castle, Sirius struck a conversation.  
  
"So what house do you suppose you'll be put in. I hope I make Gryffindor, it sounds like the best house at Hogwarts!"  
  
James smiled, his parents had been in Gryffindor, and he was pretty sure that he too would be placed in that house.  
  
"If it counts for anything, my Mum and Dad were in that house. That's where they met each other. Of course they think that Gryffindor is the best, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are okay too. All the houses have good qualities except Slytherin. Nobody wants to be labeled a Slytherin. That's where all the darkest wizards come from. Dad says they only take purebloods, the type that want all wizards of muggle descent, gone."  
  
Each of the four boys agreed that they would give up on life itself before they spent a day on the Slytherin team. Finally Remus spoke his mind, lightening the mood and bringing a smile into everyone's face.  
  
"Wherever I'm placed, I hope all of you are with me. It would be terribly lonely if I didn't have my new friends to enjoy school with."  
  
"Me too mate!" James replied with a wide grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Count me in mate!" Sirius agreed.  
  
"Did you say you wanted to be my friend, really? I've never had a... a friend before! I mean, I'm in with that statement mate!" Peter added looking as if he could cry.  
  
"Well I guess that settles it, come on, let's find a boat before everyone else gets a hold of them first!"  
  
The boys set off towards the bank laughing and joking over James's crush on Lily as they went. There was a curious sensation of being pulled upwards by his shirt and Harry found himself speechless back in the 30 year older Lupin's livingroom. Harry was unable to speak; he had seen his mother and father where they met so many years ago. He had seen his father's best friends become, well, best friends. Thinking of his father, Harry couldn't have imagined how similar he was to James. The way they looked, even the way they reacted and moved. It was almost like watching himself only with a few obvious differences.  
  
"Your father was a nice boy Harry, maybe he stepped across the line once or twice in his day, but he was a nice boy to his family and friends. He had good intentions and he had a high spirit to match." Professor Lupin was chuckling slightly, his mind obviously still in the memory they had just left. "As you know we were all placed in Gryffindor together and we ended up sharing a dorm. I remember that night as the best in my life. I was so happy that I had friends and was going to Hogwarts, that for once I was able to forget that I was a werewolf."  
  
Harry could tell that Lupin was clearly touched as he was. Still, he was a little disappointed that he hadn't seen his mother more throughout the memory. Which reminded him,  
  
"I thought Mum hated Dad when they first met, it didn't seem as if she despised him so much as she did when I had seen Snape's pensive a few years ago." Lupin frowned slightly.  
  
"Oh no Harry, your mother never hated your father, in fact all her old friends revealed at their wedding that she had liked him all along. James was simply an idiot around her during many of the years they were at Hogwarts, but in her heart she knew he was just nerves. Sometimes though, he managed to show her his true personality, and that Harry, is the James she had fallen in love with."  
  
The pensive behind had swirled fast and was now revealing a place on Hogwarts grounds between the lake and the Whomping Willows.  
  
"There you go Harry, this memory is one of your Mother's if I'm not mistaken!"  
  
Craving to witness another piece of his parent's past, Harry turned to Lupin who gave a violent shudder.  
  
"Harry I'm not dangerous, I've taken my potion, but tonight is a full moon. You can take the guestroom upstairs but without Joy around I don't know if you feel comfortable with me during my transformation."  
  
Harry was not afraid of werewolves and he didn't have anywhere to go in a hurry. It didn't seem right for poor Professor Lupin to have to be all alone when it wasn't necessary, after all the potion allowed him to keep his mind so Harry knew that he would certainly not be harmed.  
  
"I don't mind, Nobody's expecting me this evening!" Lupin beamed,  
  
"Great! If you don't mind... I would like to watch these memories with you. Tonight I don't have time to watch another. I'm afraid I won't be human in a little while longer, but tomorrow we can watch more of them if that is what you so desire."  
  
Harry nodded and helped Remus to the couch. Afterwards he made his way upstairs and prepared for bed. He noticed on the wall facing the guestroom another picture of his parents, waving happily and dancing around the frame.  
  
"I wonder what tomorrow's memory will be?"  
  
Harry tapped his wand and the lights in the room dimmed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry awoke the next morning quite shaken. He had been vividly dreaming of a scene of destruction where he assumed his house had been. He was being carried closer and closer and then he was right in the middle of the pile, staring at the woman in healers robes he had seen in Professor Lupin's picture. She lay dead. There was a distant sobbing and a wailing of a baby, and then it was over.  
  
"Why had I dreamed of her?" Harry wondered out loud. He thought to himself, "I've never even met this woman before, or have I?"  
  
Harry dressed, too tired to immediately think this question over. Finally he trudged sleepily down stairs to the kitchen. Lupin was cooking up a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast! He smelled fresh as if he just got out of a shower, and was humming cheerfully to himself. He turned to greet Harry a "Good morning," and pointed to a coffeepot on the counter top. Harry poured himself and Professor Lupin a cup, then sat down bowing his head groggily. Finally Remus laid his breakfast on the table and they ate. The two dined silently, aside from to steady hum of Professor Lupin. Something was troubling Harry. While he had dreamed of his destroyed house many of times before, it was curious that the woman, Mandy, who Remus obviously cared so much for, had been present.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry finally asked.  
  
Remus turned up smiling and looking as if he was just very happy as things were so.  
  
"Yes is there something on your mind, Harry?"  
  
Suddenly Harry found it hard to talk about his dream. He didn't have the heart; he couldn't bring Mandy up. It would be far too painful for the Professor to discuss. Harry thought quickly of an alternative question.  
  
"You mentioned yesterday that you think the next memory is one of my Mum's. Do you know what we will be witnessing today?"  
  
Remus thought carefully then smiled politely!  
  
"Well I don't know exactly what your Mum and Dad decided to keep up, however by the looks of it I'd say that the next memory would be the one of when James saved Lily's life."  
  
"Dad saved Mum?"  
  
Harry followed the Professor into the now familiar living room. Professor Lupin began to pull out the beautiful pensive of James and Lily Potter. Harry sat in the middle of the floor space, curious of such a story.  
  
"Yes Harry, he did. While James was of course brilliant on a broom, much like yourself, your mother was not quite as skilled in the area. You could say she was almost hopeless on a broomstick. So you can imagine what a right mess she'd be in quidditch... well you'll see in a minute." Remus gestured for Harry to come closer. "Alright, you know what to do, on the count of three we're going to jump, myself first then you. All right there Harry?" Harry nodded and prepared for the travel inside. "One... Two... Three, THE GROUNDS!  
  
Once again the strange feeling of being plunged through a bucket of water licked at Harry's senses and he was there, standing next to his thirteen-year-old mother as she's seen clutching her broomstick tightly.  
  
(The Grounds)  
"What in bloody hell am I doing here?" Lily muttered to herself as she trudged her way across the yard to where her friends had decided to set up the day's game.  
  
It had been partially due to Lily's best friend Zena's big mouth, and partially due to Lucius Malfoy's annoying habit of listening in on their conversations but Lily had somehow found her way in the middle of a right mess. It had been a couple days ago when Zena had been boasting rather loudly about how she was sure that for the third year in running the Gryffindor team would be victorious in winning the Quidditch cup. She had just been talking about each of the team members when of all people, Lucius Malfoy along with his stupid Slytherin cronies walked by, starting one of the biggest arguments of the year between two already set enemies. Alas, Malfoy spat at Zena that if she was so sure that Gryffindors could play quidditch then she could prove it on the field, his friends versus her's, and Zena, not about to look like a coward, confirmed the challenge. Unfortunately for Lily, as Zena's best friend, she was of course one of the girls asked for Zena's team.  
  
"I don't know the first thing about quidditch, and yet what was I going to say, no?" Lily wondered aloud miserably.   
  
Zena ran by along with five other girls, many whom were friends of Zena and Lily and one whom Lily knew as a chaser on the Gryffindor house quidditch team. Lily sucked in her breath and sighed. She attempted to look excited.  
  
"Hey Lil, ready for today's match, feeling alright, great day for quidditch huh?" Zena was panting excitedly. She was obviously not worried in the slightest of ways. Lily forced a smile.  
  
"Er yeah, I'm, er, ready!" Lily tried not to show a sign of how she was truly feeling. Zena beamed and began to dance and cheer.  
  
"That's great cause we've got to have a great seeker to show old Malfoy that Gryffindor is NUMBER ONE! Yeah, alright, GO GRYFFINDOR!" All the girls laughed and began to run along with Zena except for Lily who felt even worse than before. She didn't want to let her best friend down, but she knew that she was most certainly not ready. Even in the few practices they had managed in preparation Lily had failed to master her broom. She just hoped to stay unnoticed long enough to gain control and appear in search of the tiny golden snitch. Depressed Lily caught up to Zena on the field where they awaited the arrival of the Slytherins.  
  
"I only hope that the rest of the team can handle the game sufficiently... oh no... here they come... here we go!" Lily nervously began muttering to herself. Lucius and his team of hard core looking Slytherin members were crossing the field and were now approaching Zena. Lily immediately came to the conclusion that each of the boys were easily twice her size. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Well, well, I have to say I am surprised that you had the nerve to show, and with a team I see, if that is really what you can call this bunch of losers. No matter, it will only be a quicker victory for us."  
  
"Eat dung Malfoy. If you woke up this morning, thinking you even had a chance of winning, you were so wrong!" Zena looked furious. Malfoy just laughed poisonously.  
  
"Silly girl, you really think a bunch of little girls could defeat my team of the strongest purebloods in Hogwarts. Oh and I believe now wold be a great time to introduce a friend of mine." Malfoy stalled, satisfied with the look of disgust on Zena's face. "Birdie, why don't you come forward." A particularly large guy stepped ahead tightening his fists fiercely. Lily found him quite revolting, she had never seen anyone whom less resembled a bird, besides his intelligence perhaps. Out of pure repulsive action Lily spat,  
  
"First of all, a girl can do anything a boy can, just as well if not better, and secondly everyone knows that you paid him," she gestured towards Birdie, "ten galleons to play today's game."  
  
Lily shut up real fast after making such a statement, quickly realizing just how big of a mistake she had clearly made. At first Malfoy said nothing in reply and appeared somewhat taken aback. However, as his face loosened to that ridiculously relaxed expression he always wore, he began to match Lily's telling off.  
  
"Aww, the mudblood has decided to stand up for her little girl friend." Malfoy laughed, the team following his lead. Zena puffed out her cheeks indignantly,  
  
"Don't you ever call her a mudblood. Enough of this, are we gonna swap insults or are we going to play quidditch?" Zena stepped as close to Malfoy without touching him as she could and gave a mean stare. Malfoy backed off and called for his team to take their places on the field. Zena did the same, though stayed behind to talk to Lily.  
  
"Nice job putting Malfoy in his place back there! It was great! Girl, you've got some backbone!" Zena patted Lily across the back. And ran off. Lily just nodded nervously and set herself in her place across from the Slytherin Seeker. She worked hard to not notice the angry faces, clearly set on her.  
  
Unable to agree on a member of neither the Slytherin nor Gryffindor house, the Ravenclaw house captain was asked to keep score and referee the game. He was now walking to the center of the two teams with the quaffle, the two bludgers, and the golden snitch, which Lily at least understood was her job to catch. He called for Zena and Malfoy to shake hands to signify a fair game. They did so, however with great effort, as they both appeared to be attempting to cut the other's circulation off. The scorekeeper at long last held his whistle high and Lily felt a hot surge of faintness. The whistle blew and the game began as fourteen players kicked off the ground.  
  
As the chasers savagely fought below to send the quaffle past the opposing team's keeper, Lily spent the following hour hopelessly chasing the snitch when her eyes could spot it's shimmer in the sunlight. She realized quickly that she was not fast enough and while the other seeker was not much better, too dim or otherwise simple to pay attention to the game (let alone the snitch), Lily knew that she had little chance of ever getting to the fluttering ball before it disappeared again. After circling the pitch for what seemed like hours Lily looked up at the sky frustrated.  
  
"Oh it's no use I'll never be any good at qudditch or flying for that matter. It's too bad, today is a beautiful day." Lily had lost focus and was watching the clouds cross the sky. She couldn't understand why it was so beautiful when she felt so upset. She was basking in the sun's warmth, she was enjoying the breeze. It was so nice that she barely heard the instructions from below to, "WATCH OUT LILY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
Before she could react a bludger hit the very tip of her broom, sending everything including herself spinning out of control. Lily screamed as her broom sped off into the nearby Whomping Willow. Realizing this, Lily heaved with all the power she had, stopping but only just out of reach of the tree's violent branches. Shaken, but intact, Lily returned feeling quite sickened.  
  
"Lily, girl, are you all right?" Zena shouted from below looking very distraught with worry. Lily looked down wiping her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little-," Lily screamed as Malfoy laughed harder than ever. Birdie was trying to knock her off her broom. The scorekeeper blew his whistle many times, finally giving up. He ran, on his way to find a Professor for help.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't get down, I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna die." Lilly was unconsciously screaming as bludgers whizzed by, each time narrowly missing her body.  
  
"Malfoy this isn't funny, knock it off, your going to seriously hurt her!" Lily heard Zena struggle as she unsuccessfully tried to reach her out of control friend. Nobody was paying attention to the game any longer, as Lily struggled to hold on to her broom. Lily couldn't quite understand or distinguish the voices shouting beneath her as she felt her self slowly slipping out of consciousness.  
  
"Well this is it, I knew I shouldn't have tried to fly today, I could have said no, Zena would have forgiven me." Lily shut her eyes and held on for dear life. Suddenly Lily heard an annoyingly familiar voice from below.  
  
"Lily, what in bloody hell are you doing up there?" James Potter shouted from his place on the ground. A bludger hit the back of her broom and a handful of twigs landed at James feet as he watched her swerve wildly around. Lily let another terrified scream.  
  
"Oh great, now James Potter! Of all the people to be out watching me swerve to my death on a broomstick, James Potter!" Lily couldn't believe her luck. She knew James Potter along with his best friend Sirius Black as the two biggest show-offs in school. The were always acting and thinking they were so smart and cool, especially James in of all things QUIDDITCH! All the girls found the pair very handsome, including Zena who was always chattering about Sirius and of her major crush on him. Lily however, found them to just be annoying, though she knew that of any of the girls in Hogwarts, James Potter was downright obsessed with none other than herself.  
  
"I don't care if he's the cutest guy in school, James potter is just a conceited jerk. Wait, cute, of course not, James is soooo not cute, not in any way, not EVER!" Lily was disgusted with herself for even considering such things, though this disgust was forgotten as a bludger once again hit the end of her broom and once again sent her spinning. On the ground, James, realizing that Malfoy and his team were the ones causing trouble began trying to hex the player's.  
  
"Get off it Malfoy, you could kill her, that's no way to treat a lady." James continued to shout all the curses he knew of, but kept missing as the expensive broomsticks Lucius's father had bought were simply too fast to hit. Lily just watched the flashes of light emitting from James's wand disheartened, as they appeared to be of no use. Suddenly a deafening crack was heard and Lily realized that her Broom had taken a direct hit, she was falling.  
  
"I wonder if I'll die instantly, maybe it won't even hurt." Lily wondered as she continued to fall downwards, gaining speed as she went. There was a sudden thud, and Lily closed her eyes, but what she felt wasn't the grass on the ground.  
  
"I must be in heaven, I'm still flying!" but a pain in her upper legs and a sudden drop of her stomach told her that this was not her case. She opened her eyes to see that it was in fact James Potter's jet-black hair that blew gracefully before her eyes. He was on Zena's broom and was now turning his head without difficulty to see that he had indeed caught Lily.  
  
"James... I... thank you... you saved me... but how?" Lily was amazed, James had caught her in mid-air. James just smiled and sped off towards the Whomping Willow.  
  
"No problem Lil, this is my game! Now let's see if we can catch that broom of yours, It looked like it might be repairable." James chuckled as Lily groaned.  
  
"Oh James don't worry about it... I won't need it anymore, really, your going to get us both killed we'll never get away fast enough. That tree will swing at us first!" Lily probably would have put up more of a fight but she was too weakened by the whole event. James turned back again.  
  
"Nonsense, there is a way around everything, just hold on when I tell you to, okay!" Lily shook her head, what do I need to do, when? "NOW!"  
  
It happened very fast, James grabbed the broom and then swung his other arm around Lily's waist, as she had not held on tightly. When level again, Lily leaned against his shoulder and fainted as James was finally descending back to the ground. Professor Mogonagall, livid at the Slytherins, had finally arrived and was currently issuing detentions and punishments for all those involved. Under James calm instructions Sirius, Peter, and himself picked up Lily and worked their way to the hospital wing. Remus trailed close behind with Zena in attempt to comfort her as she was claiming hysterically that she felt it all her fault.  
  
Harry felt a swish of the wind as the memory shifted to a different place.  
  
(The Hospital Wing)  
Lily moaned as she not only felt thoroughly exhausted, but also quite disrupted. Madame Pomfrey had given her several calming draughts, but the terror remained rather fresh, even a day later. Zena was pleading for forgiveness, though Lily consistently let her know that she did not blame her entirely.  
  
"You may have started the game but I didn't exactly tell you that I didn't know what I was doing, and it's certainly not your fault that Malfoy is a git." Lily attempted a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got so caught up in that stupid game that I didn't even stop to think that you might not be okay. What if James hadn't been there, I could've lost you! I'm sorry Lil!" Zena finished looking very ashamed of herself.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we all get caught up in the midst of things sometimes, I'm just happy to be back on the ground!" Lily shuddered. Zena patted Lily's back for comfort. She then checked her watch and gasped.  
  
"Oh no, I have to go now, classes will begin soon. I do hope your feeling better Lily, I'll bring your homework later so if you feel like it you don't have to get too far behind." Zena hugged Lily and ran out the door. Lily sighed and was just about to doze off when she heard her curtain move and then, her breath shortened, James Potter.  
  
"Hey Lily, are you awake?" James poked his head behind the curtain. Lily looked up at him and then leaned back into her pillow.  
  
"Care to sit down?" Lily gestured to a clear place on the side of her bed. James nodded and sat, turning to face Lily. The seconds lengthened as the two sat staring back at each other. James turned around and pulled something that stuck out the side of his bag. He handed Lily her Broom back, looking better than new with a large bow tied around the center.  
  
"You really should learn to fly a broom, after all, it's like driving a, a, what's that thing your Mum brings you to the train station in?" James thought but Lily supplied "A car?" James nodded "Yeah, it's a great way to get around if you know how to ride it." Lily smiled and placed the Broom next to her bedside, James continued. "If you want, I can teach you a few skills!" Lily played with the edge of her covers. "Hey, I'll consider it, it's real kind of you to offer your time." James cocked his head to the side and again the two stared in silence, both slightly smiling.  
  
"I still think you are rather arrogant most of the time," Lily wanted to choose her words carefully. James smiled as Lily did, "but I'd just like to say, thank you for everything!" Lily sat up and kissed James gingerly, she blushed but was rather surprised that it hadn't felt all that unnatural. James eyes widened and then relaxed. For a second, Lily felt herself actually falling for James. His hair fell over his eyes perfectly untidily. His hazel eyes were so memorable, Lily thought she saw a flicker or two. Falling for James, what was she thinking, she couldn't fall for James. She couldn't, he was a troublemaker, she was a good girl, and besides, he was an arrogant jerk who pulled pranks for attention. But he wasn't so bad, not now. Lily shook these thoughts from her head.  
  
"Now don't you go taking that personally James Potter! "Lily frowned slightly, "I mean it!" James swayed then tilted his head upwards, "I already have!" Lily threw a pillow at him, "You make me sick!" Lily tried to suppress a smile but settled with an expression some where between a grin and a frown. James covered his head, "alright, alright already I'll go!" James started to the door but before closing it he conjured a single pink Lily, he threw it to the prettiest girl in the school. "See you around!" He winked and disappeared out into the corridor. Lily just looked up at the ceiling and groaned but ended with a giggle.  
  
"I'm not going to fall for your charms James Potter!" Lily thought aloud, "but perhaps I've already begun to!"  
  
Harry felt a tug by the scruff of his shirt as Professor Lupin pulled him up out of the pensive. Harry felt pleasant inside, the memory had truly showed him something he had wondered for years.  
  
"So she did like him, didn't she. Mum looked so happy, she gave that look, like the one she wears in all those pictures I've seen of her." Harry was starting to feel sad now. He was starting to really understand what fascinating people his parents were. "Dad, he didn't even think, he just jumped in right after her."  
Lupin smiled warmly.  
  
"Didn't I tell you he was like that? True he was not immune to stupid mistakes that kids make. As you know James still had a little maturing to do before Lily finally decided to take him seriously." Harry nodded remembering how mad she was at James in Snape's pensive towards the end of their fifth year. Remus was no longer smiling "Yet, he was by no stretch a man who wouldn't risk his life for the sake of others. It's the same heart that drove him to take Zena's broom and fly after Lily, which kept him from shunning me when he found out my awful secret. It was his compassion for Lily that encouraged him to stall Voldemort while your Mum found a safe way out for you and herself." Reums had now looked as if he was about to sob, "Oh you stupid boy, you knew he could kill you in an instant!" Remus, obviously speaking to James, could no longer hold back his sadness. Harry stretched his arm out and around Remus.  
  
"I know Professor, but at least I'm glad..." Harry stuttered, "I'm glad that I know." The Professor conjured a rag and blew his nose, he was calming down.  
  
"I don't regret Harry, showing you all these things. You have a right to understand, they were your parents after all."  
  
For the rest of the morning, spreading into the early afternoon, Harry and Remus enjoyed a couple more memories including when James became an Animagus and the four friends received their nicknames; Remus as Moony, Peter as Wormtail, Sirius as Padfoot, and James as Prongs. They were just reminiscing on a memory of James, finally successfully asking Lily out at the end of their sixth year when the pensive behind swirled fast and Remus clapped his hands together.  
  
"Oh Harry here's an interesting one!" A small but nice looking home in what appeared to be in a Muggle kind of neighborhood came in to view. Harry could tell this all to well after the many years he spent living with the Dursleys. "If I'm not mistaken, this would be the memory of when your Dad met the Evans family for the first time. As you've seen Mrs. Potter's, well, personality I'm sure you can tell that she would naturally love Lily and Mr. Potter of course went along with whatever Mrs. Potter thought. However it was not exactly as pleasant a meeting the time Lily brought James to visit her parents and your Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Aunt Petunia hated my Dad, She's always telling me what a good for nothing he is! She didn't like my Mum too much neither, I suppose between the both of them I didn't even have a chance of looking okay in her eyes." Professor Lupin chuckled.  
  
"I don't think she hated your family, if you can believe it, she even put her differences with Lily aside long enough to show up when Lily asked her to be a bridesmaid. It's a funny relationship between sisters, they can fight a lot and tell each other how they wish one another didn't exist, but in reality, there is always that special and unbreakable bond that can not possibly be lost or forgotten." Remus finished and looked at Harry who seemed to have taken the statement into consideration.  
  
"Well at any rate, are you ready to go?" Harry nodded and stepped closer to the pensive, poised to jump in. "On the count of three, One... Two.... Three! THE EVAN'S HOME!"  
  
The familiar feeling of being plunged through a bucket of water returned again and they were standing before the little house as Lily and James unloaded their trunks from the cab.  
  
My Notes: Hi everyone, unfortunately the school year has started so I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment. Updates, in other words might be quite slow, but don't worry this just gives me more time to think carefully about what I want to say. I'm very appreciative of reviews and I encourage you to please tell others about my story. Thank you!


End file.
